


Let me Worship You | Virgil x Roman

by Lemon_Child



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Child/pseuds/Lemon_Child
Summary: After a few rude comments, Vigil isn't feeling too confident about himself, specifically his body. Roman just won't stand for that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Let me Worship You | Virgil x Roman

Though the situation was odd, Roman didn't mind one bit. He gently cradled Virgil in his arms, the anxious male sitting in his lap after suddenly walking into his room unannounced.

"Shut up." Virgil grunted before Roman could say anything.

"You're cuddling me." The prince stated in amazement, though his tone was more teasing. Virgil, in all the time they've been together, had NEVER initiated a cuddle session.

"Roman. I told you to shut up." Virgil groaned, burying his face in Roman's neck.

"Cuddling. That's what's happening right now." Roman grinned, running his hand gently up and down the smaller males back.

"Roman..." Virgil growled.

"Just in my lap. Cuddling me." Roman teased, kissing the anxious males head. "What's wrong, storm cloud?"

"Your brother and Deceit are both assholes..." Virgil muttered, his hot breath ghosting over Roman's neck pleasantly.

Oh.

Roman sighed, rubbing soothing circles into Virgil's back. "They said something bad to you?" Roman guessed, his voice soft even though his blood was beginning to boil.

The small male nodded, pressing himself closer to Roman's body. "Just hold me...please."

"Storm cloud... Darling, what did they say to you?" Roman asked, risking a pet name, hoping it would get Virgil to open up.

Virgil shifted, whimpering softly. "Just comments about me, my make up...my body."

"Your body?" Roman asked. He was surprised. Not only was there absolutely nothing wrong with the smaller males body, he also never showed off his body. So how the hell did Deceit and Remus know what he looked like?

Virgil just whined, giving another small nod. "I know its stupid...I'm sorry." He whimpered, taking on a defeated tone.

"Hey...no no. Nothing to apologize for." The prince said softly, running a hand through Virgil's hair. "Virge, baby, can you do me a favor?"

"What favor..?" The anxious male asked hesitantly, sitting up a bit to look at Roman.

"Take your hoodie off for me..." Roman said softly, scratching gently at the back of Virgil's head.

Virgil relaxed into the feeling but tensed a moment at his words. "No. Hell no. You aren't seeing me without my hoodie. I know were this is going and fuck you if you think I'm going to let you taunt me too." He growled.

"No no no, you're wrong. I wasn't going to taunt you. I want to show you that there's nothing wrong....please, storm cloud?" Roman asked, leaning in, gently kissing along the smaller males neck, carefully nipping his pulse point.

Virgil let out a soft moan before pulling away from the taller male, muttering a soft "okay" as he removed his jacket, leaving him in a thin, ripped up purple shirt.

Roman smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil's collar bones. "I see nothing wrong with you, baby...you look lovely." He praised as he pulled away to admire him. "Shirt next."

Anxiety gulped, hesitantly and slowly removing his shirt. He didn't like this but he wasn't uncomfortable enough to tell Roman no. Once he was shirtless he looked away, staring at the wall.

"Beautiful." Roman said, trailing his hands up the smaller males thin sides before sliding them back down to his slightly fuller hips. "Very pretty, baby. Good boy..." He praised, pressing a kiss to the center of Virgil's chest.

Virgil blushed darkly at the praise, letting out a soft whimper. Roman thought he looked pretty.... That thought alone made him feel a bit better.

"Go get on my bed, Virge. Its hard for me to worship you like this." Roman smirked, pecking his cheek.

The anxious side widened his eyes a moment before nodding, getting off Roman's lap. He moved to the bed slowly before laying down on his back, legs spread for the prince to slot between them.

Roman followed soon after, knealing between his boyfriends legs, kissing along his pale neck carefully. "My pretty boy...always so good for me..."

"Roman..." Virgil muttered, digging his blunt nails into the blanket below them.

"Shhh...I'm gonna take care of you, baby. You're so perfect for me. So pretty and so good..." Roman continued, supporting himself with an elbow by the smaller males head while his other hand roamed his pale chest.

Virgil whined, letting out soft whimpered moans as Roman's hand explored his torso, caressing his side, tracing along his abdomen and gently tweaking his nipples.

"Such pretty noises, baby..." Roman purred, trailing his soft pecks down Virgil's neck, down over his collar bones and down farther, finally landing on his nipple. He smirked, pressing a feather light kiss to the pink bud before dragging his tongue across it.

"Roman!" Virgil mewled, back arching off the bed. This was all so new to him. The furthest he and Roman had ever gone before was some dry humping and heavy make outs. Though, he was definitely not regretting what was happening now.

Roman chuckled, circling his tongue around the bud gently before giving it a soft suck, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

Virgil's body jerked at the feeling; moans and whines pouring out of his mouth without a filter. "Fuck, please, Roman. Ahh~ sh-shit, 's so good." He rambled.

Roman smiled against the pale skin. "You're go good for me, Storm cloud. So gorgeous and you make such pretty noises when I touch you..." He muttered, moving a hand down to palm Virgil's covered cock.

"Roman! Fuck...please please. Wanna cum. Need you. Please don't stop. Need to cum." Virgil rambled, hips bucking, whining loudly as Roman pulled away.

"You can cum, darling...after you tell me how pretty you are." Roman said as he sat up.

"Roman...I'm not-...I don't- please..?" Virgil whimpered, lifting his hips off the bed, wanting the prince to touch him again.

"Say it, Virgil." Roman said. "Then I'll make you cum." He stated, pressing his hand to the bulge in the smaller males pants again.

"Fuck! Okay. 'm pretty. 'm so pretty. Please Roman, touch me more" Virgil mewled, arching his back.

"Good boy." Roman said, undoing the smaller males pants, pulling them down along with his boxers swiftly. "Keep talking, darling. Tell me how pretty you are."

"Roman!" Virgil mewled as the creative side stroked his hard cock, the feeling of skin on skin better than he'd imagined. "F-fuck. Okay, ngh~ 'm pretty...I'm so pretty Roman..."

"Yes you are baby. You're stunning. Now, tell me something you like about your body." Roman purred, licking the tip of Virgil's cock.

The anxious male jumped, groaning deeply. "Fuck! Again...please do that again..."

"I will when you tell me something you like about your body." Roman negotiated.

"I...I like my hair...I like being able to style it." Virgil whimpered, gasping as he felt another kitten lick to his tip.

"Keep going, storm cloud." Roman purred, stroking the smaller males cock slowly.

"And I l-like how I look with my makeup o-on..." Virgil muttered, groaning softly as another lick came.

"That's good, but I wamma know what you like about the rest of your body, baby..." Roman said, pressing a soft, featherlight kiss to the tip of the throbbing cock in his hand.

Virgil whined "I uhm...I l-like how small I am sometimes...so I can fit in your lap." He mumbled. "C-cause you like to spoon me and pull me into hugs"

Roman tsked, nipping the smaller males thigh. "This is isn't about me." He stated. "Try again."

"I uhm...l-like how I look in hoodies." The anxious male attempted, raising his hips a bit as a silent beg for attention.

Roman nodded, licking along his cock gently. "Keep going." He said, engulfing Virgil's hard mass in his mouth.

"Sh-shit! Roman, I don't know...I don't really like a-anything else." Virgil cried, squirming under the prince as he pulled away.

"Storm cloud...Virgil. Darling. You are absolutely perfect. You know that I love you and I absolutely adore your body. You're thin but you have just the right amount of meat on your hips for me to grab. You have an AMAZING ass. You have beautiful eyes. You're just the right size for me to hold without being too small for me to kiss without bending down too far." Roman rambled, placing soft pecks along Virgil's abdomen. "And your cute little belly is so soft...and don't even get me started on how nice your cock is..."

Virgil had tears in his eyes by the time Roman finished listing things he liked about Virgil's body. He sniffled, shifting a bit. "I love you, Roman..."

"I love you too, Virgil. Now, I'm gonna suck you off and you're gonna cum for me like a good boy, right?" Roman asked with a grin.

"Yes. Yes yes, I'll be good. Please..." Virgil mewled, arching his back as Roman once again engulfed his needy cock.

The prince bobbed his head up and down, up and down, giving soft sucks around the tip.

Virgil sobbed and moaned, the pleasure and emotions building up to the point of his release. He came down Roman's throat with a loud cry of his name.

"My good boy..." Roman cooed as he pulled away after swallowing the load. "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah...feel a lot better. Thanks Princy." The anxious male muttered, letting out a soft yawn as he pulled his pants back up.

"Anything for you, my dark and dreary night." Roman smiled, pecking Virgil's forehead as he laid down next to him on the bed.

"Wait, don't you need to get off too?" Virgil asked, turning to face the prince.

"No, I'm alright. Just get some rest." Roman mumbled, pressing a kiss to the smaller males head.

"Okay..." Virgil muttered, snuggling up to Roman's chest as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
